That Douche I'm in Love with
by Shoyukine
Summary: This deadly blonde protagonist has a certain goal that she is solely determined on achieving, killing is not an exception on this mission of hers. Information is not a problem for her, but one day she comes across information that instead comes with a price, and that is to join some cruel bastard's gang. Someone she might fall in love with. But when the deal's over, will she stay?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: YO! It's Sho!**

**I'm totally in love with what I have planned out for this story. The idea came to me while I was listening to Japanese rock music, and I was like 'holy shit, that's amazing!'**

**I have so many stories that I'm supposed to update, so here's the deal. Since I love this story so much, I'm gonna work on this one and 'Marry Me!' for the time being, and the rest of my stories will be on Hiatus until either one of the two is finished. So what'd you say? Deal?**

**But anyway, I have a one-shot I plan to post tomorrow, and the next chapter of 'Marry Me!' seemed like it needed some editing, so I can't update it yet.**

**Anyway! Please Enjoy this story and have a lovely day!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…except the plot that is…**

* * *

_Wow, you actually make a fast runner there punk._

A smirk resurfaced on the lips on the blonde shadowed figure as her eyes trailed down the path of her target, unfazed even as she felt the pace go faster. Looking down at him from above, she clicked her tongue, disappointed.

_You're not a good hider though. *Sigh* And here I thought you'd put up more of a challenge._

"Guess I'll have to deal with it." She said as she just shrug her shoulders in those usual uncaring eyes of hers, leaping up from the tree branch she was keeping sight of her prey from, landing in front of him standing up straight on her feet.

It didn't take long for her to realize that they were somewhere near the edge of a cliff, the breeze making it easier for her to reminisce that sweet sunset sightseeing feeling. It's a bit of an annoying habit of hers, though it has always helped in times when all she wanted to do was think some things out.

However, that isn't really what she's here for at the moment. That can wait later. She faced her soon-to-be victim with her vicious brown orbs, a sinister grin crossing her features.

"And what kind of virus corrupted the head of that pretty little boss of yours that she made _you _an S-class?" The blonde assassin remarked menacingly in a mocking tone as she cornered the trembling male, swiftly pulling out a blade that was secretly placed at the back of her tank top, twirling the sharp object around her fingers, successfully receiving a slight whimper from the sweating man. "Tch, you look more like one of those puny little servant boys that can't do anything right, aside from running away from your punishments that is. You run pretty fast."

"S-So what?! Just st-stay away bitch!" The poor man growled, not noticing his back was turned to a bush, resulting into him stumbling back and tumbling over it, exposing him to the air that led just a few steps forward towards a high, roughly steep cliff, proving right of the blonde's senses.

"Moron." She sighed as she walked over the bush, her now bloodthirsty self staring at her supposedly 'strong' opponent as she continued to move forward and leading him to crawl backwards and closer to his fall. She paused just as the now terrified so-called 'S-class' assassin was just about a few inches from death, chuckling.

"You know, I always thought you'd be more of a pro or somethin', but really? Who picked ya for this anyway?" When she got no response she just shrugged for the umpteenth time that night and raised her blade. "Well, I'm not in the position to ask. So, just die."

"Wait!" The blonde that now had her hand raised to behead him paused as she took in on how much desperation was in the man's voice. Was he really that scared to die? She tched. Guess he wasn't one of those prideful assholes either. It would have made this job quicker if he was. But hey, screw it.

The girl lowered her hand as she spoke. "Fine, a few words, then you die."

"You're right, I…I am a servant boy."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rest in peace."

"Wait! Wait! I'm not yet finished!"

The girl grunted. "Those few words aren't worth my time. Now just let me kill you already."

"J-Just please! Hear me out! I can't die now! People—!"

He was cut off when he felt something trickle down from the side of his cheek, his eyes widening when he watched as the murderous looking woman now had his neck wrapped around the palm of her hand, lifting him up as she tortured him with her evilly glistening stare.

"Look dude, you just stole one of our most valued treasures from our base, and it's stated in my orders clearly," She smirked, "to kill **every thief **that dares desire to keep it."

She leaned his face dangerously close to hers, still having him caught in a choking hazard. "Well, you're right when you said you were just a servant boy." Her smirk grew. "An _ex _servant boy anyway."

"H-How did you—!"

"Oh? You think I wouldn't know?" She chuckled. "Let's see. Bryan…was it? You used to steal money for your gang, run murder errands for them" she then frowned ", and burned them all with the rest of your base just to take everything you gave them back to you. And now, you have the _right _to say you can't die?"

"P-Please…"

The blonde raised her free hand that still currently held the blade after taking the box out of the man's back pocket, sending him a raised brow. "Since when do people ever decide when they die or not? Are you stating a difference?"

"W-Why are you d-doing this?" _Lucy_, smiled.

"Shit's different when you're in love with a douche."

Nothing else interrupted as the sound of a man's scream filled the night's silence, and as a head looking figure fell down the cliff, a certain blonde assassin dumping his body right after.

* * *

Sighing, Lucy pushed open the doors to the base of the most infamous and notorious gang in Fiore, Fairy Tail, which she too was now currently a part in.

"Oh, Lucy! Thank goodness you're back! Did you get it back?" Lucy's gang mate, Erza, exclaimed just as the blonde entered the building, her hands covered in blood with the box she just retrieved hanging off of her shoulder, looking at the Titania with her usual blank stare.

"Yeah, the runt's a bit fast, but I got his head rolling down the hill anyway." She said plainly with a shrug. "How's Pinky doin'?"

"He's gonna kill you for calling him that."

"Since when did I ever care? Just answer my question."

After the words came out of her mouth, they heard a voice booming from above, echoing throughout the whole base.

"WHO FUCKING DARED TO TAKE IT?! WHERE THE HELL'S LUCY?! THAT CUNT SHOULD BE BACK BY NOW!" Just as Erza was about to open her mouth, Lucy got ahead of her.

"Question answered."

"Look, just give it back to him now. He's been going at it for who knows how fucking long and Gray's having a hard time holding him back from destroying the whole building." Erza irritably said as she ushered the bored looking blonde towards the elevator, the latter yawning and replying with an exhausted sounding 'whatever'.

"Survive." The scarlet-haired woman told her as the doors closed.

"Don't I always?" Lucy muttered to herself as she watched the numbers above them, which is to be commonly assumed as the floor numbers, count up from the Ground floor, leaning as she waited for it to reach the top floor, which would take a while since the highest floor number was the 57th.

Dropping the item she was holding, she examined her hands. The injuries weren't that major since all she did while she chased the idiot was climb and jump from one tree to another, and the blood sprawled all over her right palm was his blood, since it was the hand that gripped his neck while the other just cut it. The left one seemed to take a cut since she has been carelessly twirling her blade, yet again another annoying habit that she didn't give a shit about brushing off.

Other than her hands, her clothes were stained in blood too. Lucy wore a black tank top with a pair of military trousers, literally the first things she threw on herself this morning. The pitch black tank top got added a shade of red, making it look more like a deeper shade of Erza's hair, and her trousers now partly had an unknown color, since we all know that green and red just doesn't seem to be able to mix together. All in all, she looked like a woman who just passed by a bloodbath, excepting her still blonde hair that was currently tied into a ponytail.

"…_who the fuck are you?"_

"_You better teach that mouth of yours not to talk to me that way, bitch."_

Lucy smiled. Now that she thought about it, she remembered wearing this particular outfit and looking like it the very first time she entered this building.

"_I've been wondering for a while now, but are you, somehow, in any way related to barney?"_

"_If you don't shut the fuck up I swear to god that you won't live to see another beam of daylight tomorrow."_

The very first time she met him.

"_See ya tomorrow. Thanks a lot Pinky."_

"…_call me that again and you'll have a bullet shot through your head."_

"…_you're not holding a gun, dumbass."_

"_THAT'S IT!"_

Lucy's body flinched at the sound of a 'ding', and she snapped out of her stupor just in time for the elevator doors to start opening again. Sighing, she proceeded to pick up the box and went out and into the hall, her destination obviously directed towards where the sound of a man's yells can be heard.

In a certain room ahead of her, a pink haired man was currently gripping incredibly hard unto his desk to the point that it has clearly cracked, and on the other side of the room, a table was currently laying down to its side, a black and raven-haired man taking protection behind it as if they were having a war with the angered man.

"Natsu! Calm your shits!"

"HOW THE HELL CAN I WHEN—!"

"Mavis, Pinky. It's like, 2 in the morning and you're already fucking everybody's eardrums out." Lucy said as she entered the room, leaning against the doorframe. At the sound of her voice, the pinkette quickly raised his head to face in her direction, his glare never faltering as he let go of the poor desk and stomped towards her.

"What. The hell. Took you. So long?!" The guy named Natsu yelled as he aimed a punch for her head, the blonde swiftly dodging it and reappearing behind his back just as his punch hit the wall instead. Looking unfazed as usual, Lucy replied. "He was fast."

"The hell he is!" Natsu shouted once again, turning around and this time trying to kick her, failing again as she just rolled forward beneath his leg just as he raised it. He made a faster attempt to turn around and punch her just in case, but it was once again dodged as she slid between his parted legs with ease while whistling, spotting the two boys that we're still hiding behind the table and smiled. "Oh, hello Romeo."

"Don't ignore me goddamn it!"

Starting to get annoyed with the man's uncontrollably violent tantrum, Lucy held the box she was still holding and went back a few steps, throwing the item she has been holding on to until now right after, the box smacking him at the back of his head. "Don't leave your things where it could be easily stolen you jackass."

Natsu snarled as he whipped his head around to glare at her. "Shut the fuck up!"

"If I do, would you please go back to, oh I don't know, where you really came from? You know like, hell perhaps?"

"Why you—!" Natsu fumed as he raised the finger towards her, sighing in defeat as he just picked up the box and opened it, revealing a scaly white scarf, making an 'o' form on Lucy's mouth. "So that's why you look less uglier than usual."

Despite his strong urge to strangle her, he wrapped the scarf around his neck once again, ignoring her insults.

"That scarf must have meant something deep to him huh?" Romeo asked, now beside Lucy as he, she, and Gray sat on the table that still seemed to be on its side.

"Yeah…" Gray answered him, eyeing Lucy as she stared at the man in question blankly, trying to figure out why she seemed to be so deep in thought as she looked at the boss.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Gray…" The latter snapped out of his stupor. "Yeah Lucy?"

"Why's there a bible on the coffee table?"

A few inches from where they were sitting was a small, wooden coffee table, a mug of espresso and a bible currently settling on top of it. Gray shrugged. "Pure coincidence I guess. Why?"

Lucy didn't reply as she just stood up and picked up the bible, walking over to where Natsu was now keeping the box under his desk, the pink haired temperamental man looking up at her with his usual deadly look. "What?"

Lucy suddenly flipped through its contents while looking at Natsu back and forth…then threw it at his head.

.

.

.

"OW! What the fuck—DO YOU WANNA DIE BITCH?!"

Lucy gaped. "HOLY SHIT! THE BIBLE DIDN'T KILL YOU! YOU _ARE_ THE ULTIMATE SPAWN OF SATAN!"

"What the fuck—!"

Gray just face palmed as he watched Lucy dash out of the room with Natsu following after her, cursing his mind for jumping into conclusions. She was actually thinking if whether Natsu was a demon or not.

"Those two…" He just sighed.

"Are awesome!" Romeo finished for him, the older man just sweat dropping. "Where's Gildarts when we need him?"

Meanwhile, running around the halls of the 57th floor is our one and only Lucy Heartfilia.

And the guy that's chasing after her, Natsu Dragneel, just so happens to be the douche she's in love with.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for this chapter though guys. It ended up crappier than it was supposed to be and I didn't really plan it out. I didn't know how to start off the story and my fucked up mind just so happens to think of this fucked up idea. Sorry.**

**But anyway! Like it? Hate it? Love it? Please do tell your opinion and review!**

**Ja ne!**

**~Shoyukine**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: YO! It's Sho!**

**Finally after 14799283692826938263982638629836 centuries of rewriting, plotting, waiting, checking, assuring, writing, and procrastinating, I'm finally gonna update this story! It had most votes along with MLHL so UPDATES!**

**Let's celebrate! Not! Its allergy season for me so no parties! **

**I'm just being stupid again. Anyway, enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I own not Fairy Tail for me not professional en am me not Mashima TT^TT**

* * *

_***A year before***_

_Cries, weeps, screams and agony, why is it all I hear around here? Have I not helped them? Have I not please them of the removal of this town's evil sources? Its pathetic. Not accepting one's reasonable help, very rude indeed. For once in this boring town I decided to clean it and give it a little life, why not be thankful? Why not be grateful? *sigh* Can't be helped. They're clueless._

_Completely clueless._

"_Where's my son?! What happened to him?! Why?!"_

"_Big brother! Big brother!"_

"_Have you seen this woman? Have you? Anyone? Has anyone seen my Mom?! Please!"_

"_Why is my daughter missing?! Why is she?!"_

"_Daddy…Daddy's a good man…but why…where are you Daddy…?"_

A cloaked figure clicked its tongue. _Don't be fooled._

_He's not a good man at all._

It passed by a crying little girl about the age of 9 in the middle of the bustling street filled with worried and almost insanely panicking townspeople, giving her a side glance. A small cloud coming out of the figure's lips it faced the girl's direction, the ends of its cloak fluttering as the wind rudely passed by, like the people.

"Daddy…Daddy!" Not taking it anymore the little girl stood on her legs and ran aimlessly around the road, the stranger taking the scene in, and it most definitely is very aware of the incoming truck recklessly driving just not so far away. At this point every person had been aware and quickly moved aside as to not get hit. Every person.

Except the weeping little girl.

"He can't be missing! He can't be missing!" She exclaimed, her flow of tears endless as she tripped on her knees. "Daddy!" Her hands went up to her eyes, and wailed. "Daddy, Daddy…"

"Yuki get out!"

"Huh?" The girl paused as she looked up to see a middle-aged woman racing towards her, but failing to do so and tripped. "Mommy?"

"Look out!" Before she knew it bright light blinded her eyes, and the pressure of the wind was coming towards her. Instantly, she knew what was coming for her, but she refused to move. She couldn't. How could she?

'Daddy…' She wept once more as she clutched her head. 'Daddy, save me!'

*BEEP!*

"DADDY!"

"Tch."

Yuki's eyes widened as she heard a tongue clicking behind her, and she looked down to see an arm hooked around her petite waist. She looked behind her, but the stranger's face was covered by the cloak's hood, preventing her to see even with the lights still blinding them. But one thing's for sure, she thought as she looked at the strand of hair stuck to her cheek.

'Blonde hair…she's a woman.'

"You know," The woman in the cloak spoke up. "you're Daddy saved a girl like this once…" Yuki gasped.

"H-He did?"

"The girl looked so much like you…" the blonde told her in a dreamy manner, time slowing down as Yuki pictured her father. "She was your age too…"

"The girl?" Yuki couldn't believe it. Her father was a hero. She never thought of him that way, but now she did. It made her happy to know her father saved a life. Not knowing this before, she began admiring her father even more. "Amazing…"

"Mhm, you two were very identical, almost like the same person…" She paused. "But it was too much for your father to take both your resemblance that…" She noticed the woman's change in tone and froze. "that…"

Yuki gaped. A smirk.

"…_that he murdered her."_

Time resumed its pace and the woman jumped off the street just as the truck was about to catch up, the driver losing control out of panic and crashing the vehicle to a nearby tree. The people that were spectating the scene sighed out of relief for the young girl's safety, but at the same time cautious as they quickly went to see if the truck's driver was still okay.

"Yuki!" The woman before that was known as the mother ran to the still hooded person. Crying tears of joy, she took the child from the stranger's arms and hugged her tightly. "Yuki…you're okay…" rubbing the back of her hair, she sniffed. "I thought I lost you…"

"…be careful next time."

"Huh? Oh!" The woman put her daughter down as she bowed to the stranger, but not seeing it as grateful enough that she had to kneel down to give her great thanks. "Thank you so much for saving my daughter! Thank you so much!" She looked up. "Please, I'll give you anything you want as a sign of my gratitude! Anything! Anything at all!"

The figure just stood before her, gazing at her through those expressionless and unreadable brown eyes, but the woman couldn't see that of course. She can't see it, that bored yet intrigued gaze.

_Felicia Shintake, 39 years old, lives in Oak town 5th street to the right then to the center road from the main entrance, female, a talented lawyer, has three sons and one daughter, height 5 foot and 3 inches, weight unknown, not that poor but not that wealthy either, has a clean record, has a husband. _

"You know, Yuki has always admired her father." Felicia spoke up. "It's not that surprising to hear her call out for her Father's name. It'd be weird if she didn't. To her he was a hero, her dream Dad. She loves him very much. She misses him a lot ever since he went missing a week ago…" Her bangs covered her eyes as she looked down. "…because of that…I don't think I'll ever be able to tell her the truth…about Sanji…"

Inside that cloak's hood, the girl frowned.

_Sanji Shintake, 41 years old, lives in Oak town 5th street to the right then to the center road from the main entrance, male, a jobless pig pretending to work by gambling, has __**8 **__sons and __**2 **__daughters, height 6 foot and 2 inches, weight about 60-93 pounds tops, poor in reality, stole from a bank twice and bombed 4 houses, has __**2 **__wives. Tch, this asshole doesn't deserve shit. He even forced this poor woman to marry him, depending on her and his 'other' wife. Douche. What a heartless, cold and shitty bastard. I'm not one to talk but…_

She scowled.

_Murdering his own daughter is out of the fucking question._

"Yuki…are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Yuki looked at her mother, then caught gazes with the brown orbs staring at her under the hood. Staring back at her, Yuki's terrified look softened and softened, until it was turned to nothing but a blank, emotionless face.

Then she smiled.

'_The real person that saved me…was this girl…'_

"About your offer Miss…" She lost contact with the eyes once again as they hid back inside the hood, and she watched as her mother also tear her gaze away from her, her attention now directed to her savior.

"Yes! Anything you might want? Anything I could repay you with?"

"About that…there's no need…"

"Huh?" Felicia could only watch as the cloaked figure jumped high and over her, landing smoothly on the tree that the truck before has crashed on. The girl's back was now turned to her as she stood on the branch, and it surprised her, no doubt.

"There's no need to repay me…" The figure looked over her shoulder. "…because to me, to take your unfaithful husband's life is already…enough payment."

She then left, leaving both the mother and the child shocked out of their minds.

_Well…maybe they're not too clueless anymore…_

"What the hell in earthland happened here?"

* * *

The blue haired agent just brushed past her white-haired partner's shoulder to examine the scene on her own, rubbing invisible dust of her uniform as she did so. "Dunno, it may have been just trying to drive past a squirrel or maybe it's just because it's just tryin' to avoid all these people runnin' around the streets. The town's in a ruckus with all these missin' people disappearin' outta nowhere, Juvia even saw a couple idiots havin' a riot just a minute ago."

"Guess so…the truck looks awfully damaged." The guy pointed out.

"Juvia agrees. Looks like they've called an ambulance for the driver already though. Geez this town is supposed to be lifeless but when the only time it actually gets to make some noise they make noises out of fights. Lyon, get the tow truck ready."

"Got it partner." Lyon mocked a salute at her accompanied by a snicker before he walked away, leaving Juvia sighing in irritation.

"Mommy, when is that girl coming back?" Juvia's ears perked up at the voice and looked over her shoulder to see a little girl with a middle-aged woman, which she could assume is her mother, kneeling in front of her, holding her hands. "She saved me, she's way better than Daddy. Daddy kills people."

"Don't say that." Juvia quirked her brow at the kid, despite saying that she looks unusually calm.

"Mommy, the girl told me so. She said that just because I looked like the girl Daddy saved before he killed her. I don't like Daddy anymore Mommy, Daddy is bad."

"…I can't say you're wrong either…" She heard the mother mutter. "…but didn't you hear her? She killed your Daddy, she kills people too."

"But she killed Daddy because he is a bad man. She is a good girl, she killed him because he was unfaithful to you Mommy."

The mother just laughed lightly at her daughter. "How would we even know if she speaks the tru—"

"I didn't believe it at first Mommy, but I knew Daddy cheated on you." Juvia watched as the mother gasped, and she gasped along with her.

"I thought it was just a sick joke. I was just 5 that time Mommy, so I didn't want to believe it. Daddy kissed another girl, she wasn't you. You were just watching, I remembered. I didn't want to believe it Mommy, I really loved Daddy. I didn't want to believe that Daddy is bad, I didn't want to…" the little girl started to cry. "I didn't want to…"

"Yuki…"

Juvia decided that enough was enough and walked away, her boots clinking on the concrete path as she stalked over to Lyon, but she couldn't help but look over her shoulder to the two girls now a good distance away from her and question herself.

"_Who are they talking about?"_

"Who?" Lyon asked, tearing his focus away from the chart when he heard his crush's voice. Juvia just beckoned him to continue his work and crossed her arms, deciding that its best that she keeps what she just heard a secret.

"Ah, it's nothin'."

Meanwhile, not so far away from where they're both standing, two people, one's hair scarlet and the other raven, that were quietly observing the events that unfolded smirked. The redhead nodded at the guy beside, and he nodded back as he proceeded to make the call. "Hey Boss."

"_The fuck do ya want at this hour Fullbuster?"_

The guy contemplated whether or not he should murder the guy on the other line with a shotgun or just with the old and simple knife, but the glare the redhead sent his way made him think otherwise. "He's a douche, deal with it." She mouthed.

Without another word, he continued. "Boss…"

"_What? Make it quick!"_

"We have a new possible recruit."

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand it still sucks doesn't it?**

**Since this story got the most votes on my poll, I decided to update it. But since I haven't finished rewriting the plot yet this chapter turned out like this. I tried to be careful with it as much as possible since I could have added something that's not supposed to be added yet, but then I became a chicken and replaced the chapter with this because I was afraid that I might do something stupid.**

**Anyway, at least I updated. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review, it helps :3**

**Ja ne!**

**~Shoyukine**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: YO! It's Sho!**

**Updates!**

**Happiness!**

**And to my best friend, Happy Birthday you fuckin' ass hat.**

**Don't ask why I said that :P**

**That's it XD Enjoy the chapter!**

**Dcaiemslr: I own ntinohg. Olny Mashima-sensei onws Fraiy Tial.**

* * *

_A smirk dawned over the face of the handsome young pink-haired boss as he watched the sun rise outside his office window, his sharp canines glinting at the sun's reflection. He stared as the glorious sign of every day morning rose above the clouds, it's smooth yellow color with a bit tinge of orange paled into a light blond color as it passed by the white shapes of gases. This seemed to remind the man of his gang member's last report, and it got him intrigued at the new possible recruit's description somehow._

'_Blonde, mastered in murdering, expert in gathering information huh…'_

_His smirk grew wider._

'_I wouldn't mind to have a toy like that.'_

* * *

"Hmmm, this one…?" A finger filed through the contents of the portable closet, this certain pointer finger completely covered in red. "...hm, it looks kinda small.." The finger's owner had a smirk ghosting across her lips as she looked back over her shoulder. "What do you think, Jemma-san?"

The man who was currently tied up and losing a leg just a few meters far did nothing but growl at her in response through the rope tied almost too tightly over his mouth, the tall blonde blood-stained figure pouting as he did so. "That's not good, my clothes are a little dirty don't you think? I might need some new clothes…" Lucy's attention went back to the closet. "Huh, I guess the trousers would do, and the tank top. Geez too much military stuff. Tch."

She pulled out said clothes and hummed as she went behind a curtain, although the curtain is actually just a blanket held up to cover the general's bed, and changed into them not so long after. "Hm, bearable." She recollected the weapons she took off her while changing and hid them back on her, then she faced the man that sat still in the corner of the tent. She walked over to him and kneeled in front of him, a dagger suddenly held out on her hand and unto his neck, her facial expression dead serious enough to make the bulky man sweat bullets.

"Huh, Jemma-san…I thought you hated weak, you should definitely see how weak YOU are right now," She quipped. "Anyhow, I need you to answer me with that clearly weak head of yours…" Her other hand held itself up to push threateningly into his pulse, then trailing up his throat to grip on his jaw. "I'd like to know where you kept the newspapers that were released in July 12 years ago. I clearly remember the army hosting it, and distributing it, for sure you gotta have a copy."

"…" The man made no move to respond. Frowning Lucy ripped off the rope around his mouth harshly, allowing him to speak, but regardless he still kept his mouth shut.

"Oh, so there's nothing on your part then I assume?" She nodded to herself as if understanding. "Okay then."

The general just watched as the blonde slowly stood up with legs on both sides of his tied up ones, raising her blade. As stubbornly prideful as he was, Lucy noted, he did nothing but puff out his chest in his so-called 'pride', keeping up his tough guy act, though he could never know what this deadly woman could do to him with that sharpened knife-like weapon.

He could've broke down right then and there under her gaze if it weren't for her throwing the blade, not in his throat, but in another direction to the side, the tip digging into the woodenly made drawer's handle. Lucy kicked the man in the groin and he didn't even make a sound about it, the blonde clicking her tongue and muttering something along the lines of 'useless' or 'pathetic' as she walked over to the drawer.

"Let's see, what could be useful here, unlike your 'all mighty' self. Pft, looks like Fiore made a mistake in picking such a lousy general." Lucy talked as she slid it open, copies of the latest newspapers neatly stacked in columns. The army hosts the papers twice every 3 years due to a tradition started a century before. Why, Lucy doesn't know, but as soon as she found out about it though this camp became her main target in the midst of strangling a wanted writer.

Her hand left red prints on the papers as she scanned through the copies, her brows deepening at each one. None of them were and/or involved her main priorities to infiltrate this base, but she just had a feeling about these. Deciding to end it with how it has nothing to do with anything, she just picked a random issue and stuffed it into her new military trousers' pocket, her eye caught sight of the headline but decided to read it later.

"Well, this place certainly is interesting. Nothing seems important though." Lucy mumbled to herself, then her eye once again travelled over to the man still sitting silently in the corner. "Well, what do I do with you? Hmmm…your friends seem to be looking for you outside don't you think?"

"_We got you surrounded! Now hand over the General and no one will be harmed!"_

"Stupid bastards." Lucy muttered as she agitatedly looked at the bright lights flashing even through the tent's thick cloth, the sound of helicopters and police cars blaring from outside. "Sure knows how to make a ruckus. Well, I'm taking my leave." She walked over to the tent's entrance, but not before looking back at the General. "Still not talking?"

"…"

"No?"

"…"

"Well okay the—"

"Fairy…Tail…"

…Lucy stayed quiet.

"That gang infiltrated us just last week…and took the newspapers you're looking for…" Jiemma looked up at her. "Are you…one of them…too?"

"...pft, as if old man." Lucy kicked him in the head, knocking him to sleep. "Me? With a gang? Fucking. Impossible."

Lucy stared at the knocked out man before realizing something, then she took out the newspaper from her bag.

Without knowing it, she smirked.

"Fairy Tail huh?"

_**News Headlines: Fairy Tail gang after the General of Fiore's army Jemma Orland?! What could've brought this up?!**_

* * *

"At least we got the damned papers! What more in the fucking name of Mavis could he possibly want us to do when we've been spotted by the whole bloody military?!"

"Killing that sick son of a bitch was the main thing we were supposed to goddamn do! He didn't tell us to take the fucking papers first!"

"Oh, and now it's not a part of it? Well hell! It fucking is! I just did what was more necessary!"

"Great cause it's totally necessary to strip in the middle of the job for some random army soldier to find weed in it and get suspicious, get us caught and that pedophile to find out we broke in, and endanger us with the rival gang now obviously and most probably in heat!" Erza made hand gestures to emphasize her point. Her head was most definitely not in the mood for an argument since the two just arrived from a long ride. The other half of the argument was on the same page as well, though what could possibly stop the Titania from scolding(or beating up) the lousies? Certainly not even herself could. "And that's not even the worst part you dumbass!"

"Oh really?" Gray sarcastically quirked a brow, "What could be more worse than you bitch-slapping me in the head?!"

Everyone currently in the main room including the two arguing partners flinched as a bullet shot through the wall beside Gray's head. The red head sighed and shook her head at him, meanwhile the raven-haired man just scowled deeply with his hand scratching the back of his head. "That…is really starting to get old."

"You were scared shitless the first five times." And he nearly got deaf too, but no one really cares about that. Well—he does, but other than him no one.

"Shut up Gildarts."

The older man just chuckled while ruffling the agitated gang member's hair. "Well, I'm going out." He then left as he walked towards the elevator, tossing a key towards Erza on the way as a signal to lock the building in case she's the last one left to leave.

"Natsu-nii's pissed at you Gray-nii," The gang's youngest member, Romeo Conbolt, pointed out. "That was the tenth shot for the last 2 minutes."

"Boss? Mad at me? Impo—" Another bullet was shot from the upper floor.

"Eleventh. Sorry made a mistake there."

"Brat."

"That's my son you're talking to there Gray," Romeo's father Macao said as he walked over and swung an arm around his son, "the Boss wouldn't like his little boy's feelings hurt now wouldn't he?"

Romeo just shook his head at his Father. Taking advantage of situations is just so like him.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him A.K.A piss him off."

A gun shot echoed across the building.

"…well what he does know will hurt you because he's pissed off." Romeo paused. "And another mistake, twelfth."

"I always knew Macao was a bad influence." Gray sighed in defeat.

"You're worse." Erza countered.

"I'm gonna go check on Natsu-nii." Romeo disappeared into the stairs.

Gray threw his head back to look at him. "Bisca just wiped those, be careful!"

_*BOOM!*_

"What the fu—what the hell did I do this time?!" Gray yelled in frustration as he punched the wall he was leaning on. "I just told the kid to be careful! What in the name of Mavis is wrong with that Boss?!"

"Gray—"

"No, seriously! Boss! If you don't stop it with the shooting right now and I might just shit my pants I won't hesitate to come up there and fuckin' break your skull!"

"Hey Gray—!"

"If you didn't want me to jinx Romeo then you could have just said so goddamn it! You didn't have to go through all that trouble of trying to get a bullet through my head because that shit ain't necessary!"

"No Gray hey—!"

"Look I know I did the job wrong but fuckin' seriously why do you have to—!"

"GRAY! Listen to me, you IDIOT!"

"Wha—!"

"That shot, didn't come from upstairs!"

Gray froze. "Wait…wha—OOF!"

Five more bullets were shot in Gray's direction before two were going where Erza was, the redhead quickly jumping to land beside Macao's friend Wakaba. The older gang member sneered. "Trespassers. Those shots came in from the windows and walls."

"Where's Alzack and Bisca?" Gray asked as he quickly dodged the incoming pieces of lead.

"Out."

"Well we're fucked then."

Erza popped her head in the emergency exit's door where the stairs were located, finding what she was hoping to see situated by the end of the stairs, a large bulky man with white hair about to look for her himself. Entering the stairway she called for him while looking down from the railings. "Elfman!"

"Erza! Ya men all alright up there?!" His hoarse voice echoed through the enclosed walls causing a bit ringing in the crimson-haired woman's ears, though she focused on listening to his words.

"We're fine!" She yelled back. "What about you and Laxus?! Anything wrong down there?!"

"Apparently someone got in!"

"What?!"

"Man, I know! We've been trying to locate em', but they may have gone up there!"

"Are they the same people trying to shoot at Gray right now?" Erza muttered to herself, then she shook her head and looked back down at Elfman. "They might be up here, but stay there! We can handle it!"

"Got it! That's manly!"

The woman went back to the main room and found Gray still dodging bullets and Macao and Wakaba trying to find where the bullets are coming from. No matter how much it made Erza wonder why the trespassers were shooting only at Gray, she nevertheless proceeded to call the man just a few floors above them.

But before she could pull out her phone she noticed something at the far end of the room.

The elevator numbers, they were going up.

And the more it got higher the more it looked like the bullets shooting at Gray were getting closer.

"Fuck, must be a lot," The scarlet haired Titania swore, "On the elevator! Macao, Wakaba!" She shouted gaining their attention.

The cigar obsessed geezer looked over to the elevator as well. "Must be a lot."

"Just what I was thinking."

"How the fuck are they still shooting at me then?!"

Macao swiftly pulled Gray by his shirt and forced him to the back of the couch. "Shut up, just get your gun out, and get ready to shoot!" He commanded as he positioned himself.

Gray just scoffed and repeated his actions. "I was just gonna do that…"

"Do that my ass."

"They're just 2 floors below us now, get ready!" They all pointed their weapons towards the elevator as the numbers above it slowly got nearer and nearer to their floor. Gray's palms were sweating as he gripped his gun a bit dreaded that he might be the target again.

But what really shocked him, and the others, was that the numbers didn't stop at theirs, but it kept on going up.

Though one shot was blown in Gray's direction, again, before it fully passed theirs.

"Where is it headed?"

"Wait…"

Erza bolted towards the stairs.

"Hey! Wait up!" Gray ran after her.

The two bumped each other as they quickly tried to get to the highest floor where they know that the elevator was going to stop, pushing each other not so unintentionally as they climbed up the stairs. Gray was first to open the emergency exit door on that floor and enter it's hallway, cursing as he did so which Erza caught as she finally caught up with him.

"They got here before us," He pointed out, looking at the floor's elevator that was now momentarily closing. "Come on!"

As Erza trailed down behind him, she couldn't help but wonder…are there really that many people with how silent the halls are? Fuck that, she thought. Only one person could possibly achieve that. A single thud aside from hers and Gray's couldn't be heard so even just a few people are bullshit.

"Boss!" Erza called as she slammed the Boss's door open, revealing Romeo positioned just beside the door holding up a gun, surprised.

"Oh, it's just you guys." Romeo sighed in relief. "What's going on? I heard a gun fight going on downstairs."

"Don't mind that now. Where's Boss?" Erza asked him.

"What?" A pink haired man bluntly said as he suddenly appeared behind the desk placed at the far end of the room. He trudged over to the younger gang member and grabbed the gun in his hold and pointed it in Gray's direction face blank, the guy being pointed at flabbergasted.

"What the he—Boss!"

"Sssh, don't say anything."

"What the fuck—do you think I'll stay fucking quiet when you're holding some damn gun towards me?!"

Natsu pulled on the trigger.

"Boss!"

"Natsu-nii! What are you doing?!" Before Romeo could take the gun back Natsu made a shot beside Gray's head.

"Are you seriously trying to—!"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Natsu squinted his eyes at Gray, shutting him up. He watched as Natsu tore his eyes away from his and look at something behind him.

"Well? Aren't you coming out?"

"…eh?" The three other people in the room said in unison.

That was when some black figure kicked Gray down from behind and stood on his back. The figure seemed to be holding a gun, shooting a bullet Erza's way so she would back away from her partner.

"The fuck?! Is the world really against me right now?!"

"Gray!"

"Gray-nii!"

"Well, speak up. Why are ya here?" Natsu, the only one who didn't seem to be fazed by the situation, asked the figure currently standing on top one of his gang members. Not nearly as surprised as Erza and Romeo, he finally got a full view on the person.

She was a woman with blonde hair, and nearly most of her body was covered in blood. She was wearing a black tank top and military trousers of some sort, which were both completely soaked in red, and her eyes brown and unreadable. Her face looked just as unfazed as Natsu's, but more blank than normal. Erza stared at her as if she grew a second head, and Romeo stared at her as if she grew a million.

After a second of silence, the girl spoke up. "Fairy Tail, right? Ya the boss around here?"

"Yeah…"

"Then," suddenly, she smirked. "this, is what you wanted. Isn't it?"

The four of them, even Natsu, and Gray who was still on the floor, could only stare in shock as she held up a plastic bag which the inside is completely covered in scarlet.

And on the outside, what you could possibly make out of the form inside it, is a head.

_A human head._

"Fairy Tail, most notorious gang in all of Fiore, caused enough trouble for towns here and there, though only consists a minimum number of several members. Not too much trouble committed, but just bad enough to call them 'most notorious'. Rival gang, Sabertooth."

She held up the bag higher.

"Has a great reputation, known for his great strength, and a great personality. Behind closed doors, an addictive drug dealer, a person known across gangs in the country for his great hate for the weak, and a pretend general for Fiore, though is actually a gang leader of Fairy Tail's rival gang, Sabertooth. Name? Jemma Orland." She tossed the bag towards Natsu, who actually fell into a slightly shocked trance. Her face back to being blank, she crossed her arms across her breast. She walked towards him, and leaned in till' only their noses were touching.

"Lucy Heartfilia, and I already have what I want in return in mind."

Natsu just quirked a brow at her smug smile, and had a smirk of his own.

Looks like he finally found his new toy.

* * *

**A/N: And that's an end!**

**If I were a reader reading this chapter I would definitely want and try to kill Natsu for calling Lucy a toy. Haha yeah, but you all should know Natsu's character in this story by now. If I haven't portrayed it well then I'm sorry, IKNOWISUCKSODON'TREMINDMEANYMORE TT^TT**

**Just kiddin' ^^ Improving my writing is something I'll most certainly be working on so count on it! –insert double thumbs up- **

**Well, see ya in the next chapter! Please review, it helps :3**

**Have a wonderful day!**

**Ja ne!**

**~Shoyukine**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: YO! It's Sho!**

**I hope you don't hate me yet!**

**Who am I kidding? You probably do :P Anyway, enjoy the chapter minna-san!**

**Disclaimer: I own le nothing.**

* * *

Erza slammed her hand down on Natsu's desk. "Boss, what the _hell _were you thinking?!"

"Get yer hands off my desk." Said man kicked the scarlet-haired woman's hands off the table, his feet apparently propped up on the wooden surface. "The fuck do you mean?"

Erza fumed. "You sure as hell know what I mean Boss!"

"No, I don't know. I don't know what you mean. Look if you have nothing more to say that make any damn sense then get the hell out of my office." Natsu ordered bluntly, lighting a cigarette.

The man and woman looked each other in the eye, both standing up against each other. Romeo and Gray sighed as they watched the two leaders have a stare-down. Eventually, Erza ended their eye contact and averted her gaze towards the bloodied plastic bag, grabbing it and dumping it in front of him. "What the fuck do you mean by 'Denied'?!"

"Exactly the word itself. Denied. Ever read a dictionary?"

"Do I look like a dumbass to you? I don't need to go to a goddamn library just to fucking search up your expectations and decisions!"

"Probably because she only goes there to read lewd descriptive novels rather than actual dictionaries,"

"Do you want me to shoot you Gray?"

"Ah no thanks, I like living,"

Erza dragged the man by the hair down. "Kiss the floor,"

"…but the floor's a bad kisser,"

"Get him out of here Romeo,"

"Got it,"

"Take Erza with ya,"

"We're not done yet!"

Taking her original stance back she maintained eye level with the pink-haired man and scowled. "Do you fucking see this boss? Do you? Huh?"

"I see a donkey. Yes I see it," He pinched the tip of his cigar, unaffected by the heat, and threw it at Erza's forehead. Romeo thought he saw a ticking time bomb above her head for a second, but he guessed it was just his imagination. "It's a bag with blood stains, what of it?"

"What of it is anything?!" Erza brought a fist up and punched the bag with little force, the deflated plastic flattening quickly. "It's EMPTY! And did you fucking remember what was supposed to be in there?! JEMMA'S HEAD! JEMMA'S FUCKING HEAD! WERE YOU HIGH?!"

Natsu blew the leftover puff of smoke at the maddened woman's face, yawning. "Geez, you're talking to me like I know nothing,"

"That's because your head knows just as much as what's inside this bloody goddamn bag!" She scoffed.

"Pu—"

"Pun NOT intended! For chrissakes Romeo get Gray the fuck out of here!"

Gray cleared his throat. "Um, you do know that I'm still yer partner right?"

It looked like what he said didn't matter cause his face was slammed outside by the door the second he finished. Dejected the poor guy dragged his feet over to the elevator so he can resume his pouting in the main room.

"Why do you insist?"

"Why, you ask?" Erza glares down at him, the aura in the room darkening at each second. "Why, he said. Take that asshole out he said. Make sure he's dead he said. We have to get evidence for our victory he said. We don't want it he said. WHY I INSIST HE SAID—!"

"C-Calm down Erza-nee…"

"I don't think calm is in HER dictionary…"

"GET OUT OF HERE GRAY GODDAMN IT!"

"Noisy…" Natsu let out a sigh and stood up from his desk, the attention of the three gang members alerted towards him. He merely walked towards the large glass window that took up the entire wall behind his chair and stared towards the cliff situated visibly a mile away from the building. "Really noisy…"

"Boss—!"

"Erza."

The stern tone on his voice took the scarlet-haired woman aback.

"Do you truly know this gang, Fairy Tail?"

The three stayed quiet.

"This gang only started at 5 people, doing small crimes and such, but they eventually got into the bigger stuff, which led us to what Fairy Tail is today. We don't necessarily do much crimes, but since that's what makes a gang what it is, we can't help ourselves. But really…we don't even know what we're truly doing, or what we're supposed to do…" Natsu's eyes met with the three silenced people, "As of years ago, this gang had only one true objective and that is the main thing keeping all of us together until now, if we don't get that done sooner, the more this gang is going to break apart and you knew what I meant by that…"

Erza stiffened.

"…we never did have any business with Sabertooth and that shit they called a leader, but since they kept getting in the way of what we needed to do, we needed to break them apart, but is that necessary? I don't think it is," Natsu scoffed.

"But what about their leader's head?! We had the chance to show them didn't we?! That we killed—!"

"We, you say?" Natsu faced her, "Do you think it'd be truly satisfying to lie in their faces that 'we' so-called killed their leader? Don't you have even the least bit of pride Erza? And you thought I was the bad guy. Your stupidity is tiring me, go get me a drink,"

Gray sweatdropped, "Hey now…"

"I'll get it…" Romeo said as he left, sweat dropping by his forehead as well.

Erza stared at Natsu's back as he kept staring at the cliff. "Boss…"

"I won't accept a victory that nobody in this gang had truly accomplished,"

"What the hell do you mean by tha—wait,"

It took a few minutes, but Gray caught up as well, "You mean…?"

"That girl…what she meant…?"

"If she needed what she wanted from us so badly…"

"_I'll think about it,"_

Natsu smirked. "then why not?"

* * *

"…_I'm sorry…I'm really sorry…"_

_Lies…_

"_I love you Lucy…I do…please Lucy forgive me…"_

_Stop it…_

"_Lucy, I don't hate you…nobody does…Lucy…forgive me…"_

_Just stop lying…stop it…please…_

"_I love you Lucy…"_

_Please…_

"_You're just a dumb toy like everyone else! Go die!"_

* * *

The first thing the blonde's eyes met as they open were orange, and red. Her arm was propped up on her forehead, but it was what she first saw nonetheless. She didn't have the energy to move yet, so she stayed motionless with her eyes staring up at the reddish orange sky.

She didn't like it.

After a few minutes Lucy sat up and looked around, the wind smoothly flowing past her skin as she remembered the events before her little nap. She remembered dreaming, but she forgot what it was about, the thought keeping her busy until she noticed the sunset view ahead of her. She looked down.

Ah, she's at the cliff again. Figures, she never goes without a nap every time she comes here.

Looking to her side, she found a garbage bag that she remembered isn't surprisingly hers. She raised a hand to look inside of it but remembered as soon as she touched it, then eventually brought her hand back to her lap. She found a sink to wash a bit of the blood off of her on the way here, but stains of red still covered most of her body, including her hand.

"_Denied,"_

Lucy clenched it to a fist.

"Goddamn it,"

She didn't feel dejected per say, but more likely pissed to be exact. Not too much, but angry nonetheless.

"…fuck," Her hand flew up to her forehead and she looked up. "…isn't there anything else…?"

She removed her hand and faced sky, sunset's almost over…but the red-orange tinge is still there.

"…" Her stare didn't waver even as she notice the darkness starting to take over. "…ne…"

She smiled weakly.

"…I'll never get tired of seeing that color…huh 42?"

Standing up on her two feet, she picked up the bloodied garbage bag and swung it across her shoulder. "I guess starting today, I'll lose the pleasure of seeing it alone…it's okay this way actually…" She looked over shoulder, her eyes dimming along with the last minute of the sun's setting.

"…I'll find you sooner…"

* * *

"Goodnight Erza-nee!"

Erza waved back at the young boy and turned her back to him once again, finishing up her work. Apparently everyone hasn't submitted their preferred tastes yet, she's mostly referring to a certain raven-haired guy with an annoying stripping habit, but who knows? "Alright. Don't trust Macao on self-defense just in case he's drunk again got it?"

"Got it! See ya tomorrow!" The sound of a jingle signaled that they just left, the scarlet-haired woman hummed happily. Some solitude at last, she was really starting to get agitated with Macao and Wakaba's obnoxious laughter.

Only Erza's constant whistles could be heard along the empty ground hall of the building. Everyone has left except for her, who is usually the one that leaves the building lastly. Their pink-haired stupid jerk of a boss also stays much later till morning, but on nights like this where he finally accepts being lazy, his words not Erza's, he goes home and does not come back until much later in the afternoon the next day. It doesn't really bother anyone, but it's always a big pain in the ass for Erza whenever he forgets to lock his office door.

And a much bigger pain whenever he texts back that he doesn't remember where he hid the keys. Luckily, tonight he actually remembers to lock it, which is a huge relief on her part.

Suddenly, another sound of a jingle broke through the eerie silence of the ground floor.

From the counter with Erza's back to the entrance, she sighs. "Gray, is that you? You idiot, why haven't you sent yours yet? Did you forget?"

There wasn't an answer. She rose a brow and groaned. "I'm not joking around Gray, answer me."

Again, there was no respond. Erza growled and turned around. She was about to yell when she realized that the one standing there wasn't her stripper of a partner, but the blood-stained blonde from before. She noticed how she wasn't as dirty red as before, but the pink tinges on her skin indicated that she wasn't completely clean yet. She was carrying a garbage bag on her shoulder, to which Erza remembered was one of theirs. The blonde tilted her head. "Good evening,"

Erza frowned. "What are you…?"

The blonde smiled. "My name's Lucy. As of today, I shall be recognized here as your new fellow member. I assume your name's Erza? Nice to meet you,"

She smirked.

"I look forward to working with you,"

* * *

**A/N: EITHER YOU KEEP READING OR SKIP THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR A BONUS SCENE.**

**Hullo! *dodges a chair probably thrown by Fairy-chan* Ahaha, gomen gomen! Busy busy busy! Lazy lazy lazy! Usual stuff :3 but Im back now, Im pumped for writing. I get unusually inspired these days…afufufu ^w^**

**Please review…say hi or something…any sort of feedback…please…Im desperate Q_Q**

**Nah jk XD Seriously tho, review if you could! **

**Now for le bonus scene!**

* * *

"Oh yeah!"

Gray's head popped up at Natsu's sudden exclamation. "What is it Boss?"

Natsu's head slowly turned in the scarlet-haired woman's direction. "Erza…"

"W-What is it…?"

"…"

"…"

"…where's my drink?"

"ROMEOOOOO!"

* * *

**Yeah I'm stupid :P Anyway, have a good day minna-san! Sorry for the short chapter!**

**Ja ne!**

**~Shoyukine**


	5. Chapter 5

**YO! It's Sho!**

**SHIELD-NO-JUTSU! *yells as thousands of torches and pitchforks are being thrown at me***

**Ok fine yes Im stupid and a lazy butt now here's the chapter.**

**Happy?**

**H: Aye?**

**Go away.**

**Disclaimer: I zu knot ouns Feiri Teil**

* * *

"WHAT?!"

Natsu merely gave a blank look back at the rest of the gang members' dumbfounded faces. Romeo was first to snap out of it. "C-Come again?"

Popping another bubble of gum, Lucy threw her head back and grinned. "Yo."

"Y…You're recruiting…this?" Gray shakily asked. "W-What the hell's going on here Boss?!"

Lucy's eyes glanced to Gray and he stiffened. She pumped a fist into her palm and popped another bubble. "Ah, it's the exhibitionist."

"Who told you that?"

Lucy shrugged in reply. Erza cleared her throat to calm down the murmurs, of course what dumb idiot wouldn't shut up on her orders? "Listen up everyone, I'm only gonna repeat this once…this here, is our new member, Lucy. Treat her with respect." Although she's saying this with calmness, it's pretty clear that she couldn't believe it herself.

"_I look forward to working with you,"_

The scarlet-haired woman looked down. Definitely couldn't believe it, what more is that…she glanced up at Natsu.

'He looks more reluctant than any of us!' Sweat dropped from her forehead as she watched Natsu's hand fumble around with his tie, clearly not too comfortable with the blonde recruit standing next to him. Gray seemed to be curious about why Erza was looking at Natsu with a 'Goddamnit…' look, but he shook his head and all attention went back to the blonde.

"Boss…" Gray started, gulping as the man's fierce but blank stare turned to him. "…is she…?"

"Yes." Natsu sighed and held up a hand to indicate to Lucy, as if Gray was too stupid to not have known this far. "She is, Gray." He put his palm on her back and pushed her forward harshly, although she didn't look surprised the others were. As if boredom had taken over his entire being, Natsu just lazily gave them a side glance and turned back to walk to his office as if he hadn't just pushed a girl. "Show her around Erza. Let her sleep in the bunk room tonight. She can sleep wherever tomorrow."

"Yes, Boss." Erza replied scowling at his retreating back, annoyed. He always distances himself every chance he's got! And it's irritating her to the freaking core. He could've at least said goodbye.

But then again, it's Natsu she's talking about here.

Raising a hand to her forehead she ordered, "Everyone, you can go on about now. Alzack, Bisca, you can both continue downstairs, I'll show her the upstairs first. Everyone stay after hours, I'll give proper introduction." They all nodded and with that everybody separated into their respective places. Sighing, Erza checked the time. It was currently 7 in the morning and their opening soon. Everybody came an hour earlier, Erza herself included, Lucy having just arrived from who knows where thus creating the whole "surprise recruit ordeal". Of course Natsu came a minute earlier than Lucy did so explains his "politeness".

Last night surprised Erza, a lot. She had to contemplate whether to call Natsu or blink till the blonde disappears and just appear to be a figment of her imagination. But of course, she bailed on the first option because of, well, obvious reasons. As for the second, well, it could have happened if Lucy wasn't so impatient and left herself. At that moment Erza thought she really was a figment of her imagination but then realized that she was real after seeing the floors she had just mopped stained with, yet again, dirt.

And then she just cursed the world for creating dirt.

"So…" Eyes widening, she looked up to see the blonde leaning against a pillar next to her, sitting on a table stand. She almost completely forgot about her! "Ah, nevermind me. I'm just waiting for my tour guide—oh look, it's you~. Hiii. How are you?"

Okay, fine, Erza deserved the sarcasm, but she doesn't really appreciate it.

"Sorry." She gave Lucy a small smile, she merely stared blankly back at her. A nerve struck out Erza's neck, is this girl something like a second Natsu? Or is she just plain bitchy? Like Natsu? She shook her head. "Anyway, shall we get to it?"

"I am waiting aren't I?" She jumped off the stand and threw her head back, chewing on her gum. From up close, her hair looked like it came straight out of the sun as a strand, but with its little dark shade, Erza noted, it looked like some of the…'human liquid' has soaked into it. Just how many people has this girl killed? She wondered. "By the way, I've seen the top floor already, and this floor, so…just sayin'." Again with the shrugging.

"Ah, got it." Erza nodded. She was about to press the up button for the elevator when Lucy piped in.

"I've seen the elevator too—"

"SHALL WE USE THE WINDOW THEN?!" Puffing out huge chunks of air, she regained her composure. "On, second thought…I think I'll show you around the downstairs floor. Get in."

"Sheesh, bossy much?" Lucy whispered in an uninterested tone, entering the metal doors. Erza walked in after her and they both went down to the first floor. All the while, Lucy just stared at the holes on the metallic doors as the number of floors counted down.

"By the way…"

"We'll get it fixed soon, don't worry about it." Erza brushed her off.

This girl is certainly someone Erza's never encountered before.

As the satisfying sound of a 'ding' brought them to the last floor, the redhead dragged the blonde as the partially destroyed elevator doors opened out into the ground hallway, into the front counter where Lucy surprised her the night before. Elfman was sitting in front of them wiping the stools while his sister Mira was passing by with her usual angelic smile offering her brother a sandwich. "So," Lucy started, "this place looks clearer now that it's not midnight…"

"It might still be, the sun's barely out yet." Erza says as she accepted Mira's sandwich in exchange for Elfman's 'manlyhood'. She chews as she said, "Let's start here. This here is our main room. We have two main rooms actually, only this here," she swallows, "we let people inside including the second floor to the fifth, although that doesn't count as main except here. The sixth floor is where people who make business with us go to to negotiate with Boss, and the rest of them up to the 57th…" she chews on another bite, "is where _our _type of business lies. But as long as we're done here, we might as well be on working speaking terms only."

"Work?"

Erza nods. "Yes Lucy, work. We work here, not only in that sense." Without even looking she shoved the unfinished sandwich into Elfman's chest(he lets it fall in an attempt to protect his manhood) and once again dragged Lucy into the hall leading towards the exit. "Let me show you something."

"This situation doesn't really need that sentence." Lucy says in her usual monotone while Erza ignores her and pushes the front doors. Catching a glance at the outside, she says, "Oh look, the sun's out. On a scale of one to ten how wrong were you?"

"Not too much." When she saw the pointed look on her face she said, "1…maybe 2. 0 even, leave me alone—no that's not what I meant get back here." Lucy groans and obeys. "Look up at this," Erza stands beside a rope that led into the thick cloth covering a large sign in front of the building. Rubbing her hands together just in case they slip, Erza grips into the thick rope hard and gives it a strong pull, the cloth the rope was attached into being dragged along from high up into the ground, revealing the sign that made Lucy's mouth part albeit in surprise.

"So…this place is actually…"

"Yes, Lucy, it's a Bakery…and Bar." Erza nodded for confirmation while Lucy just stared a bit dumbfounded at the sign hanging at the front of the building. It says, 'FCB', which stands for Fairy's Cake and Bar. "We don't just stand around and do nothing like drunken ducks. We work too, we work here but…you already know, we don't just take anyone, not even for a job. Here at FCB, we keep things low profile about what we really do. Nobody really knows what the F stands for tho, and we intend to keep it that way."

"Is the gang really that famous that people will get suspicious just by seeing the word 'Fairy'?" Lucy asked.

"Well, one guy guessed the F right once, and he knew it was us so…we kinda had to…take him out."

The blonde raised a brow. "Like, one of you took him out on a date or something?"

"You know what I mean." Erza deadpanned, already used to the recruit's sarcastic and stoic attitude, and it has only been 24 minutes and 33.2 turning 40 seconds so far. "If we want to keep our true jobs a secret, we cooperate with this company. Natsu's family owns it by the way."

"Ah, Pinky. Richkid huh?"

…Pinky? Erza sighed, looks like she's gonna have to teach someone not to use certain nicknames. "Yeah, pretty much. But the family's way of things still goes…you already know what. Anyway, since you'll be working here as a new employee, you'll have to learn how to bake or serve the bar…" She paused for a minute before asking, "Do you know how to do any of those?"

"Probably…"

"Do you know how to make a cocktail?"

"Um…put beer in one of those fancy glasses and then…a toothpick umbrella…?"

Cue face palm.

Shaking her head, Erza put a hand on Lucy's shoulder and brought her back inside. "First objective, learn how to tell a martini and a beer apart." She said, sighing. Also Erza wondered why she hasn't taken her eyes off the sign yet…did it really shock her that much?

"'kay…" Lucy paused, then she faced her. "…what's a martini?"

* * *

"…ss. Hey, Boss."

Snapping out of it, Natsu raised one hand to his head and groaned at the man beside him. "Ugh, what do you want Gildarts? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Sleeping doesn't count as 'busy' actually," Used to his nephew's rude responses, Gildarts continues, "A few more men had called in earlier to see if you'd like to merge FCB with their proposals concerning our stocks. It seems that most of them are going desperate…"

"If you've kept yer damned mouth shut about nonexistent 'financials' then those kind of morons wouldn't be sticking into our asses like we're some sort of magnet," an imaginary arrow stabbed through the poor man as Natsu threw his head back looking for his leftover sleep. "Look can you just have Erza to talk to with about this? I'm tired and this crap has been piling up on more of the things I have to do."

"But isn't Erza showing that new recruit…um…Lucy was it…around right now?"

Looking over his shoulder and onto the window from the sixth floor, Natsu's eyes skimmed over the ground below until he spotted both the blonde and the redhead near the entrance. It looks like Erza's showing her the sign. "Ah…well then, you may blabber somewhere else."

Sighing, Gildarts head suddenly jerked up as an idea struck him. "Ne Boss, what about I—?"

"No Gildarts I will not listen to your absurd stories." His head falling down in disappointment Gildarts just sat down on the chair before Natsu's desk. Shaking his head in annoyance, he looked back over his shoulder once again, only to have his eyes widen slightly.

Lucy was staring at him. Although he was really high up he swore she was looking exactly right at him. She was talking to Erza…but her eyes were locked on his. It stayed for a few more seconds before the young Boss hinted a smirk on her lips as the redhead was bringing her back inside.

"Hey, Gildarts." The man faced the man questioningly as Natsu said, "you may tell your story. But don't expect me to keep listening."

Brightening up at Natsu's words Gildarts started talking animatedly about how his daughter once wanted a gay horse to ride on. Like Natsu said, absurd, but he wanted something to keep his mind off of certain things.

* * *

"Oh yeah. Lucy?"

"Hm?" the blonde asked as she paused in her terrifyingly fast cleaning practice(the main hall looks like soap had been rubbed everywhere), not that it surprises the redhead. Her cleaning skills were just as…terrifying. As a short explanation, she had just finished showing her the 7th floor but had decided to give her some warm ups before she lets her inside the kitchen.

"I've been wanting to ask you this for a while but…why were you shooting at Gray yesterday?" she asked, chewing on another sandwich made none other than Mirajane. "Were you planning to kill him?" Erza asked in suspicion.

"Not really…"

"Huh?"

Shivering slightly, Lucy mumbled loud enough for Erza to hear. _"He was so stark naked I couldn't help but feel so mentally violated…"_

"…ah…but wait, how'd you shoot him from the elevator—?"

"I found this ipad like thing that showed somewhat like cctv footages before I entered this place. I think it fell from a guy um…let's see…he had brown hair…tall…large chest…and a picture of a girl on his pocket?"

Erza sighed. "Gildarts."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah…short, I know, but the chapter got too long that I thought it would be weird to put it in along with this one, so I cut it in three parts…you know what I think I'll join the other two in the next chapter so don't worry :)**

**Also…if you could, can you guys give me suggestions for the summary? It sucks butt and I'm very aware of that -_-**

**Please leave a review…even though this story literally defines crappy.**

**Ja ne!**

**~Shoyukine**


End file.
